Problem: $K$ is the midpoint of $\overline{JL}$ $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JK = 3x - 2$ and $ KL = 4x - 11$ Find $JL$.
Answer: A midpoint divides a segment into two segments with equal lengths. ${JK} = {KL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {3x - 2} = {4x - 11}$ Solve for $x$ $ -x = -9$ $ x = 9$ Substitute $9$ for $x$ in the expressions that were given for $JK$ and $KL$ $ JK = 3({9}) - 2$ $ KL = 4({9}) - 11$ $ JK = 27 - 2$ $ KL = 36 - 11$ $ JK = 25$ $ KL = 25$ To find the length $JL$ , add the lengths ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ JL = {JK} + {KL}$ $ JL = {25} + {25}$ $ JL = 50$